Amore Sane Aeterno
by Becca Eccleston
Summary: Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore have been married since 1869, when they fell in love. He turned her shortly after. Now they have moved back to their old town, Mystic Falls, to try to have a normal life away from Stefan's brother, Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore have been married since 1869, when they fell in love. He turned her shortly after. Now they've moved back to their old town, Mystic Falls, to try to have a normal life away from Stefan's brother, Damon. **

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1868**_

"_Hello again Mr. Salvatore." Elena Gilbert giggled as she looked over at the handsome young man before her. Stefan Salvatore and his elder brother, Damon, had been the sole survivors of a fire that had destroyed the Salvatore Manor. Elena's father, Grayson, had taken Stefan in, while Damon had left to go back to war. _

_Stefan had been the best thing to happen to Elena in years. About two years after the fire that had killed Giuseppe Salvatore, Elena's uncle, Jonathon, had been killed by George Lockwood, who had died for his crime. Stefan had come to live with Elena's family about three months after Elena's uncle's death. _

"_Well hello Miss. Gilbert." Stefan grabbed Elena's hand gently, kissing the top of it softly before releasing it and taking her arm in his, walking with her around her family's property. _

"_Mr. Salvatore, I must ask how you've enjoyed your stay here." Elena and Stefan usually began their conversations like this, while they remained so close to the main house, but once farther away, the two would drop formalities and behave less stiffly. Though not announced, the two had been secretly courting for weeks. _

"_I have, Miss. Gilbert. It has been quite the experience." Elena grinned up at her court and laughed. They soon made it quite a ways from the house, and Elena turned to Stefan and kissed him. _

"_I've missed you." She sighed into his lips before moving back slightly and reaching for the kitchen knife she'd hidden in her skirt. She set the blade to her wrist and cut it, allowing blood to well up from the wound. She held it out to her love, watching as he bit into his own wrist and holding it out for her to take as well. The two drank in the dark red substance. _

_It had been months since Elena had realized her court was a vampire. She shared blood with him since. After finishing, Elena pulled out a cloth to wipe off their blood before tossing it into the woods. _

_Stefan watched her as she threw away the evidence of their blood-sharing before pulling her back to him and kissing her. "Tonight, let us share the news of our courtship with your family. Then I can finally marry you as I've wished to since we were children." Stefan begged the brunette girl before him. Elena smiled at him and nodded._

"_Of course."_

_**Mystic Falls, 2015**_

"Stefan! We need to go!" Elena Salvatore shouted up to her husband. The two were currently living in the Salvatore Boarding House with their nephew, Zack. They were attending high school as Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. They had compelled everyone to believe that Elena had always been in Mystic Falls, and was the daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, descendants of Elena's brother, John. Elena had lived at the Salvatore Boarding House with Zack Salvatore when her parents died, and when Zack's nephew moved back to Mystic Falls, they fell in love and were now dating. Stefan's older brother, Damon, also lived at the Boarding House and had fallen for Elena as well.

"Is my boring, younger, and less handsome brother keeping you waiting again, Gorgeous?" Elena rolled her eyes at the raven haired ass hole in front of her.

"What do you want, Damon?"

He pretended to look hurt that she would question him. "Why Elena, I only wish to keep you company. A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be forced to wait for anyone! Let alone my brother."

Elena scoffed and held up her left hand. "I'm married, Damon. Or did you forget your brother's wedding?"

"I like to block out bad memories. And trust me, it was an awful memory, because you married someone who wasn't me." He flirted.

Just as Elena was going to respond, Stefan came down the stairs. "Ready to go, Love?" The brunette nodded at her husband and took off her ring to put it on a chain around her neck.

"Let's go." The couple got into Elena's white Audi that she'd affectionately named Marshmallow, and headed off to school, sipping on thermoses of blood mixed with coffee as they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the love this story has gotten after only one chapter. With that said, I give you chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own TVD. If I did, Elena would not be with Stefan or Damon. She'd be with Elijah or Kai. But since I don't control it, I'm okay with the Salvatores. **

_**Elena POV**_

_**Mystic Falls, 1868**_

"_Excuse me, Elena and I have an announcement to make." Stefan stated excitedly over dinner. Curious, the Gilberts turned their attention to the Salvatore. _

"_Stefan has asked for my hand in marriage, and I have agreed." Elena smiled. The table was a flurry of excitement. _

_For months after, the Gilbert estate was in a state of excitement as they planned out the marriage. Though it wasn't until the next year that they were to marry, everything was finished being planned by Christmas. _

_Elena Marie Gilbert would soon become Elena Marie Salvatore, wife of Mr. Stefan Salvatore. The couple planned to move into their own home once they'd settled down, and made secret plans of their own for when Elena would turn. _

_After invitations and replies had been mailed out and received, only one response remained to arrive. Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother, had yet to respond, but Elena and Stefan assumed it was because of the war._

_Finally, the post brought the response, saying that if he was able, Damon would gladly attend. _

_**Mystic Falls, 2015**_

"We are so late!" Elena exclaimed, worried as they rushed into the school building.

"Calm down, Darling. It's been ten minutes." Stefan laughed at his wife, smiling his special smile that was reserved solely for her.

She nodded and breathed out, only to gasp when a blonde head bounced towards them. "Elena! Elena where have you been?" This was none other than Caroline Forbes, Elena's best friend since childhood, and a fellow vampire.

The blonde was everything Elena wasn't. Perky, bubbly, a little dense at times, and very organized. She was the light where Elena was dark. Caroline hadn't wanted to be a vampire, but consumption would have killed her had Elena not turned her.

Caroline linked arms with Elena and they began to walk down the hall, Elena holding Stefan's hand in her free one. "So then Tyler Lockwood told me that he was exactly who I'd been looking for my whole life. I nearly snapped his neck. He was obviously trying to get in my pants. Why else would a werewolf want to be near a vampire?" Caroline grimaced as she spoke, and Elena shuddered in displeasure. Tyler Lockwood was just as slimy and evil as his ancestors. Nearly the entire Lockwood family was.

Elena smiled at Caroline and listened to her speak, nodding along. Eventually, the two split up and Elena and Stefan left for their first class of the day, Biology.

Halfway through the lesson, Elena was excused randomly. She frowned and grabbed her bag, standing. Stefan shot her a worried look, and she returned it before heading towards the office. When she opened the door, and saw who was waiting for her, she shut it again and began walking back to class.

Damon followed like a lost puppy for a while, then grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What do you want, Damon?" She rolled her eyes.

"What I've always wanted, you." He pushed himself close to her, smelling her.

"Damon, get off of me. How much alcohol have you been drinking?"

"Just a little, Baby." He smirked.

"Leave me alone Damon. I love Stefan. You know that."

Damon glared at the brunette and pressed his lips to hers. She was quick to shove him off of her.

"Stop it. I am not cheating on Stefan. Try this again, and I'll shove a stake so far up your ass it will hit your heart and kill you."

She turned and left, going back to biology for the end of class. When she arrived, Stefan looked at her with worry.

"What was that about, Love?"

She sighed. "Your brother paid me a visit. He's drunk." She rolled her eyes.

"Did he do anything to you? Do I need to kill him?" Stefan touched her hand, worried.

"I'm fine. He tried to confess his undying love for me, but I stopped him." The brunette took his hand in hers and he rubbed circles over the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"As long as you're, safe, My Love."

She smiled and nodded. Then she turned back to the lesson on the board. Cell division. Great. She'd learned this at least twenty times over the years. It was _very _annoying to repeat the same thing over and over, but school was normal, and she liked to have a bit of normal in her life.

After biology, Elena and Caroline both had a spare, while Stefan had advanced Calculus. Elena kissed her husband goodbye and decided to go to The Grill with Caroline. They ordered coffees and muffins, and sat at a table.

"So what happened with Tyler Lockwood?" Elena asked, wanting to continue their earlier conversation.

"The pig decided that he wanted to feel me up, so he went to grab my ass. Klaus saw him and snapped his arm. Like, it was loud. He snapped it backwards, so Tyler's out of football this season." Caroline smiled.

Elena was glad to hear that Caroline was protected by Klaus. Niklaus Mikaelson, or Klaus, for short, was Caroline's boyfriend of 89 years. Somehow, the two still hadn't tied the knot, no matter how much Caroline wanted Klaus to propose. Klaus was an original vampire, one of the first to ever be turned. He and his sister, Rebekah, had met Caroline, Elena and Stefan in the 20's and he had become infatuated with Elena's blonde best friend.

Rebekah, had been a good friend to Elena as well, and had recently moved to Mystic Falls with Klaus and their older brother, Elijah. They lived in the Mikaelson Mansion, which was built over the place of their old village and home in Mystic Falls.

"Care! Oh my God. Tyler is such a dick. He's right up there with Damon. He kissed me today. He was very clearly drunk."

Caroline gasped. "What did you do?"

"I told him if he did it again, I'd shove a stake so far up his ass that it would hit his heart and kill him."

Caroline burst out laughing. "Nice."

Elena joined in and giggled with Caroline.

The two didn't notice the man staring at them like they were pieces of meat. And they didn't notice when a woman who looked exactly like Elena drained him dry and dumped his body in the restroom of The Grill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two in one day! You proud of me?**

_**Mystic Falls, 1869**_

"_Do you, Elena Marie Gilbert, take Stefan Antonio Salvatore to be your husband?"_

"_I do." Elena gazed at Stefan lovingly, her hands grasped in his, her eyes sparkling. Her dress was lacy with long sleeves and a long train. Her veil covered her face, and a small comb held the veil in place._

"_And do you, Stefan Antonio Salvatore, take Elena Marie Gilbert to be your wife?"_

"_I do." Stefan met Elena's gaze and smiled at her happily. He squeezed her hands lightly. His suit was a very traditional suit for a wedding, with a red rose pinned to his jacket. _

"_Then, by the power vested in me, through Mystic Falls Cathedral, and the power of God, I now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Stefan lifted Elena's veil from her face, and pressed his lips to hers softly. She smiled and the couple turned to their guests, holding hands. Everyone stood and clapped happily. The couple walked down the aisle first, and went back to Elena's parent's estate for the party that was to come. Elena grinned at Stefan excitedly. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Elena."_

_**Mystic Falls, 2015**_

Elena often wondered what would have happened if Stefan hadn't turned into a vampire. She wondered if they would have married. Of course, she had always known him, but they had never been close until he'd moved to their estate.

She'd like to think that he would have still loved her, and that she would have loved him. She wondered if they would have had children. She hoped they would have. The one thing she hated about being a vampire, was that they couldn't procreate. Elena had always wanted children, but it was not meant to be, she supposed.

Elena smiled as a small red head jumped on her lap suddenly. "Miss Elena?"

"Yes Maggie?"

"Can you read me a story?"

Elena smiled again and told the little girl to go pick out a book. Elena volunteered at an orphanage three times a week. It helped the brunette to fill the hole in her heart that would have been reserved for her own children.

Maggie returned with her story, and Elena took the book and read the story to the girl.

After she had finished, Elena found the head of the orphanage.

"Adam, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Elena. Come on in."

She smiled and entered the room. "Zach, the man who I live with, he wanted me to see if Maggie was up for adoption? Here's a letter from him. He wants to be here but he's away on a trip, and asked me to see if he could adopt her. He's done such a good job with Stefan, Caroline and I over the last year and a half..." She trailed off hopefully.

Adam nodded and read the letter. "I'd need to speak with Zach directly, but I don't see why not. He's been very responsible in taking care of you and your friends." Elena nodded and called Zach, handing the phone to Adam.

After talking for a while, Adam sent Elena on her way with adoption forms for Maggie. The little redhead would stay with the Salvatores, Elena and Caroline for a few days as well, to see if she liked them. Elena found Maggie and told her the good news. The little girl was ecstatic, and was sent home with Elena.

When Elena arrived with Maggie, she immediately introduced her to Stefan and Caroline, who cooed over her.

"Come on Maggie, I'm going to take you shopping!" Caroline exclaimed, taking the little girl from Elena and leaving for the mall.

Elena rolled her eyes and grinned at Stefan. "Do you like her?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around Elena happily. "I love her. She seems to be a little angel."

"She is."

-0o0-

Katherine Pierce was not a woman who you would want to mess with. When she saw the man in the little restaurant in Mystic Falls, she saw him as food. But when she saw him staring at her descendant, she got angry.

Katherine didn't care about many people, but she did care a lot about Elena. Her younger doppelganger was a part of her, in a sense. They were all a part of each other. Elena reminded her a great deal of her human self, Katerina Petrova. She was kind, innocent, and very trusting.

Katherine had been protecting Elena since she was born, and though she was now a vampire, Katherine still felt the need to protect her.

That was what had led her to The Salvatore Boarding House. Beside her stood her husband of 521 years, Trevor. Many thought that she had used her husband when she was human, but in truth, she fell for him. She married him two years after her transformation into a vampire.

Trevor had agreed to help her look after her descendant.

Now, Katherine knocked on the door, hoping she would catch her doppelganger. Unfortunately, a raven haired man opened the door. "Why hello there Elena. Why didn't you just come in? And who is this? Are you having an affair?"

Katherine longed to wipe the smirk off of his face. "Actually, my name is Katherine. This is my husband, Trevor. We're looking for Elena."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Tell me."

"No."

Damon sped to her and pulled her and Trevor inside, holding Katherine to the wall, strangling her. Trevor stood back, letting Katherine take care of Damon. The brunette quickly flipped their positions. "Don't do that again." She stated, before snapping his neck.

She turned to Trevor and kissed him lightly. "Shall we wait here for Elena to get home?"

He nodded and the couple sat on the sofa, waiting for Elena.

-0o0-

Elena and Stefan laughed as Caroline pushed Maggie on the swings, the latter shouting for her to go higher.

They'd decided to take Maggie to the park, and Caroline was attached to the small girl already. Maggie and Caroline had bonded over clothes. It turned out the redhead had a good sense of fashion. Caroline pushed Maggie again, and she giggled.

After a while, they decided to head home. Maggie was asleep and Stefan was carrying her, while Elena and Caroline chatted about their day. Elena held some of Maggie's shopping bags in her hands, while Caroline held the remaining ones. The two friends giggled to each other, gushing at how adorable Maggie was.

They soon arrived home, and Elena pushed the door open, heading for the living room. She expected to find it empty, or maybe to see Damon in it. But that's not what she saw. She gasped as her mirror image stood up and smiled at her.

"Hello Elena. My name is Katherine. I'm your doppelganger."


	4. AN (Sorry)

**I'm sorry to say, but as of now, some of my stories are being put up for adoption. I'm not really invested in them anymore, and I don't want to leave something sitting on my laptop indefinitely. If they are not adopted within a few months, I will be deleting them from my account. If interested, please PM me. **

_**Up for adoption**_

_**Amore Sane Aeterno – Stelena (TVD)**_

_**The Shadows of Our Love – Klena (TVD)**_

_**Corruption – Deanlena (TVD/SPN)**_

**I'm sorry to anyone who might have wanted me to continue, but I can't write something I don't care about, it would lead to sloppy writing, which no one wants to read. **


	5. Adopted!

**Hello! I'm pleased to announce that Amore Sane Aeterno and Corruption have been adopted by **Shay59317

**Now I just need to find a home for The Shadows of Our Love. **

**Thank you, Shay for taking on these stories. I look forward to seeing what you do with them.**


End file.
